Kuroihitomi
by KylaranAeldin
Summary: Silent contemplation comes with internal anguish. How does a man like Keitaro recover from a disaster of a relationship? One-Shot, half-poem, half-story.


-Ahhh, this is some retarded free-form poem I felt like writing. Something I had the intention of applying to a Naru/Keitaro break up scenario. One-  
shot half-story, half-poem.-  
  
Kuroihitomi  
Dark eyes of Beauty  
  
As my thoughts came to rest,  
They found themselves thinking of your face.  
The shadows played their part,  
Overcoming effervescence in its darkness.  
  
So I finally noticed what you were in,  
And yet I had no strength.  
Far too naïve I would have been,  
Even if I did.  
  
I can see the coldness in those orbs,  
Shining as if to catch my attention.  
They only made your face paler in comparison,  
Leaving naught but traces of the color that had drained.  
  
So to think that I caused this,  
Suffering something far worse than imaginable.  
It was something I had no control over,  
Something that I will always regret.  
  
Your pain stretched so far,  
For my words had been so horrible.  
I realized my own folly,  
Yet it was too late to apologize.  
  
And we had parted paths,  
Long before I could ever understand.  
Tears flowing freely,  
Your hand finally left mine.  
  
We both knew it should have lasted,  
We both know there wasn't anyone's definite fault.  
And yet we went separate ways,  
And yet we found ourselves anew.  
  
I can still see you,  
Ever like the person I fell in love with.  
I awake to nothing but a fruitless search,  
Ever seeking something gone from me.  
  
And we had told each other to forever move on,  
Never kept in check by our own stupidity.  
Yet there is no chance that I can,  
For I always remember the idiocy I held.  
  
I should have told you more,  
That I loved you.  
I should have held my promises,  
That I'd find time to be with you more.  
  
So now I regret, far more than I should,  
Your visage forever in my mind.  
So all that's left is but a shell,  
Of memories and heartbreak.  
  
Now I often seek you with closed eyes,  
Watching your dark face from afar.  
Yet you fade,  
Once strong in my mind is now evanescent.  
  
I find myself placed somewhere else,  
In a landscape painted with colors.  
There is no simple darkness,  
And all I can think of is another.  
  
The fire of soft touches,  
The emotions transferred without words.  
I realize that I share my heart with another,  
Someone to guide me apart from sorrow.  
  
So now I leave you peacefully,  
Accepting what had occurred.  
For now my heart had grown,  
To hold another.  
  
And even though you stay within me,  
I leave no pain for you to hold.  
Now all I remember,  
Are those eyes that saw.  
  
And as I set my final words,  
Here comes my salvation.  
Eternal darkness ended,  
By light from an angel.  
  
What I remember is not your sad face,  
Nor your flowing tears.  
For all my remembrance of this episode,  
Is your dark eyes.  
  
They reflect the self-hate I hold,  
At ruining what could be.  
Even their beauty,  
Is dimmed by the darkness of reality.  
  
They made still make me think of my time,  
Anguished in my mind.  
But their beauty is still there,  
And I now know why they stay.  
  
For in this way,  
We can hold to what we had.  
For in this way,  
Always will we be together.  
  
Keitaro Urashima  
  
[Early Morning; 2:30 AM]  
  
It took the man a long while to set down his weapon, a pen he had just used to write down what had occurred not so long ago. His shadow was placed against the dim light of the living room at Hinata-sou, where he still resided as kanrinrin.  
  
It had been almost three years since he and his one destined had left, only to return a year later, separately. Indeed, he had stayed a kind, caring soul, yet the darkness inside only gave himself pain. And it was something he could not easily be rid of.  
  
Standing, he stretched a bit, and readied himself to walk outside again. Placing on a simple gray sweatshirt, the man needed nothing else, as he already had on a pair of long jeans. It was a beautiful night, the streetlamps dimmed as they were far enough away.  
  
Keitaro exited the back door, never losing his way once as he tread a path that he seemed to have memorized. He found his destination, a place of silent contemplation for his anguished soul and questioning mind.  
  
He found himself gazing at the stars again, their life bringing depth to the endless sky. His thoughts were on what had transpired between Naru and himself, relationship ruined as they bought sought to find more time for each other. Nothing had kept them close, so they only drifted apart.  
  
The landlord stiffened as he felt hands about his neck, pulling his back against the soft body of another.  
  
"You scared me," he whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
"Sorry," she breathed, her warm breath against his left ear.  
  
"You should be asleep."  
  
She shifted her body, arms still held around him as she turned and placed herself on his lap. Keitaro's eyes opened, his face mere millimeters from hers. Once he might have been nervous, but he had grown after his time to himself.  
  
Her visage overshadowed by the night's darkness, she rested her head against the crook of his neck, sighing as she felt his arms wrap around her. They held the embrace, together as she comforted him silently, yet powerfully.  
  
She knew he was crying again, one of his tears falling onto her bare shoulder as his body shook slightly. His pain was strong, something she had fought with for a while now, every time he needed someone to talk to, or someone to simply embrace.  
  
His feelings had changed for her, though, since they had grown to become comforter and comforted. The kanrinrin had finally realized how she had always been there for him, and had liked him since the days he had finally been accepted in Hinata-sou.  
  
Fate had its own way of working.  
  
"It's alright, let it out, Kei-kun..." Her voice was gentle against his silent anguish and the quiet night.  
  
He knew that he should be strong. Allowing the tears to dry, he took one hand from its position around her small body, and gently placed it to her head. She shifted her weight, allowing her to look at him. And even though she sat on his legs and in his lap, she was less than a head taller than he was.  
  
"Did I tell you I love you?"  
  
A soft giggle echoed from her lips, as she leaned down to kiss him. A softly placed touch to his lips, then she drew back.  
  
"More times than I could count."  
  
She felt his embrace tighten, as his head was placed on her breast, at the base of her neck. Holding him tighter in return, she rested her cheek on the top of his head. He simply leaned against her for comfort against his demons, against the thoughts of what could have been.  
  
But she shivered despite herself, the cold finally reaching her.  
  
Voice muffled, the man worried she might become ill for his sake. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand it if that happened.  
  
"Let's go in."  
  
He sighed again, releasing her from him as they became unwound, placed themselves upon their feet, and entwined their fingers together as they walked back to Hinata-sou. The landlord walked with her body placed against his, her arms holding onto his as she leaned against him.  
  
When they reached the warmth and comfort of their home, the two went into the kanrinrin's room, and began readying for bed. But soon enough, they lost themselves to their emotions.  
  
"Kei-kun..." Her voice was soft, mewing as they kissed once, then twice, then a third time. They held the third, having one another's body as the night continued on.  
  
It was almost morning when they began sleeping, merely an hour away from sunrise. Bodies against one another, he watched as his lover slept, someone who had always been there for him. Her frame was small compared to his, her chest rising and falling as he watched her sleep. Kissing her forehead lightly, Keitaro held her hand underneath the sheets covering them, and drifted off to sleep with his body against hers.  
  
Two years later, Shinobu Maehara became Shinobu Urashima. 


End file.
